Savage
by ngreen3023
Summary: Stiles has the perfect relationship. When it comes to being loving and gentle there is no one like Danny. And when it comes to being rough and dominating no one compares to Derek. He loves them both and they love him. First chapter is Danny/Stiles. Second will be Derek/Stiles. And the final will be the three of them together.


**Savage**

**Part 1: Danny**

Danny was everything I needed. He was soft and caring. He worshiped my body and did everything he could to please me. He was the best boyfriend I could have asked for. He was there for me when I came out to Scott and he was holding my hand when I came out to my dad.

And I was in love with him.

"You wanna come in?" Danny asked me as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. We were sitting in my car outside his house.

"Yes, but I can't stay too long," Even though I wanted to stay forever.

He leaned over and starting kissing me, on the lips this time. I loved the way he kissed. I loved the way his lips molded into mine. So soft and warm. "Then we should probably hurry up then." He got out of the jeep and walked to my side and opened the door for me even though I was the one who was driving. He really is a perfect gentleman. He lead me to the front door, through the first floor and up to his room, holding my hand the entire way.

I really love Danny's room. You can't tell by looking at him but he is the biggest sci fi nerd ever. His room is filled and covered with miscellaneous nerd paraphernalia. It made Danny, in my eyes, just that much more adorable.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Danny who was kissing my neck while trying to remove my shirt. I stepped back from him so that I could have the room to take my shirt off. When I got it off I moved back to him to help him with his. "Better?" he asked before he went back to kissing my neck.

"Better," I affirmed him, "Pants." It was more of an order than a statement.

"Someone's a little bossy today."

"I am kinda in a hurry."

"You sure do know how to sweet talk a boy."

"It's a skill," I started pulling him to the bed. When we got there I pushed him onto it and started to remove his pants.

"I'm starting to think you're spending to much time around Derek." When I got his belt undone I pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement. I took a moment to drag my eyes up and down his wonderful body before I started working on my own belt. Danny moved my hands out of the way and undid my belt for me. "Your moving to fast babe. I know you're in a hurry but were gonna take this slow. It's been a while since we've gotten to do this and I want to enjoy every moment of this that I can." He punctuated the last few of his words by placing soft kisses down my stomach until he got the the edge of my pants. I couldn't help but to moan. I was in a hurry but Danny was pretty persuasive. He made quick work of my belt then guided my pants the the floor. He traced a finger up and down my already aching erection. When he placed his fingers under the band of my boxers and slowly pulled it down I almost jumped on top of him. He helped me step out of my clothes and then pulled me on top of him.

His lips were soft against mine. His tongue dragged across my lips and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue played with mine, wrestling softly. As much as I love kissing Danny, and I really do, I wanted to move things along. We can take things as slow as he wants to another day. I rolled us over, without breaking our kiss, so that he was on top of me. I opened my legs for him and he slid between them. The feeling of our bodies pressed together was exactly what I needed.

"Lube?" he didn't answer me. He just laughed a little as he reached over me to grab a bottle out of his nightstand.

"You want to do it?" he asked with a slight grin on his face, waving the bottle in front of my face.

"No. I trust your skills,"

"Good." He started kissing his way down my body, making sure to make pit stops at each of my nipples. I knew what he was doing and we didn't have time but any protest I was going to make was cut off by his tongue dragging down my erection. "I know what your going to say Stiles. But I can multitask." I watched as he popped the top off the bottle and rubbed the lube on both his hands. He blew on both of them to make sure the lube was warm enough for me.

He grabbed the base of my cock and at the same time he placed a finger against my entrance. And for a while he just stayed that way. Staring down at me waiting like he always does. He waits until I make eye contact with him before he does anything to me. He likes seeing the look on my face as he preps me. He wants me to know that it is him that is making me feel this way. But more importantly he wanted the intimacy that is caused by the eye contact.

When I finally gave in and looked him in the eye he slipped his finger inside of me. I don't know how he does it but he almost always finds my prostate on the first go. And he knows he's found it because he gently rubs his fingers back and forth against it. Just when I think I can't take anymore pleasure the warm and wet perfection that is Danny's mouth is surrounding me and I couldn't help but to cry out. He moved oh so slow making me forget all of my troubles. He began to work his head and his fingers at a separate pace. As his head moved up his fingers went in. As his head moved down he pulled his fingers out.

When he pulled away I groaned at the loss. He kissed his way back up my body then reached over me back into his nightstand to pull out a towel and a condom. He wiped the lube off his hands and tore open the condom wrapper. It felt like forever before he rolled it on and lined himself up with me.

"Ready?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He didn't. He knew me well enough by now to know I was ready before I got out of my car.

He slid inside of me slowly. Filling me up. I gasped at the familiar sensation. There was always that burning feeling but the pleasure always seems to wash it away.

Danny started kissing my neck as he began to slowly rock in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my fingers into the soft skin of his back. He pulled back to look in my eyes as he angled himself so that every move he made touched my prostate. I moaned his name over and over again. Chanted it as he slowly drove me insane. My mind was unraveling and I was helpless to stop it.

That's what being with Danny was like. He did everything he could to make me forget about the world. He made me focus on the only thing that was important. Us. The relationship we shared. The love we shared. The pleasure we shared.

While his tempo didn't really change the strength at which he moved increased. Every movement, every brush against that special place inside of me, every kiss pressed against my skin was a crack in my sanity. It wasn't long before I could feel my orgasm bubbling inside of me.

"Touch me." It was as much a demand as it was a desperate plea.

He didn't say anything back he just did as I asked. His grasp was firm yet soft. His movements slow and drawn out making every sensation just that much better.

Knowing that I was close, Danny started moving a little faster.

"Danny,"

"I know me too,"

What I was going to warn him about was happening. I came. Hard. I could feel my release pooling between us. Sticking to our skin. It didn't take Danny much longer to find his own release and when he did he collapsed against me breathless. When he found the strength he started to kiss me.

"You made a mess," he whispered in my ear.

"I blame you,"

He sat up and grabbed the towel he used earlier and wiped us both off. When he pulled out of me to take of the condom I felt empty.

Once we were clean and the condom was disposed of Danny laid down next to me and wrapped his body around mine.

We kissed lazily as we enjoyed the bliss of being together.

All too soon I caught a glimpse of Danny's alarm clock over his shoulder. "I've got to go."

"Don't. Lets just stay in this bed forever. We can cuddle and make love over and over again until we die."

"While that sounds nice, if I don't get home before my dad does our deaths will be sooner than you think." I pulled away from him after another kiss and started looking for my clothes.

When Danny and I were both dressed he walked me back down to my car. We kissed the entire way. We kissed at my car. We kissed as I got in my car. We even kissed while I was in my car.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Danny."

"See you tomorrow." he kissed me one more time before I started to back out of his driveway. I watched him in my rear-view mirror until I had to turn a corner.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

Author's note:

I tried to catch all my mistakes but sadly I'm just a human and a bad one at that.

I got the idea for this after I went to an advanced screening of Savages, which I highly recommend you go see. However I'm going on a week long road trip to Colorado starting on Friday so you will probably have to wait for the next two parts until I get back.

This will be a three parter btw. The first part was Stiles/Danny (obviously you just read it). The second will be Stiles/Derek. And the third, and final, part will be the three of them together. Which will be the first threesome I've ever written. Wish me luck!

P.S. This is the first sex scene I've written in over five years so forgive me for all my rustiness. So if you have any notes for me they will be greatly appreciated. Really I just want to get some practice in before the final chapter of Murphy's Law.


End file.
